


This Music of Yours

by KouHase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, College, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouHase/pseuds/KouHase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music that breaks through his heart...</p><p>The music that holds a lot of space in his mind...</p><p>The music that saved him from despair...</p><p>Let's wonder who is behind all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The music that is dear to him...

**Author's Note:**

> This le first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you'll enjoy it. Also English is my second language so beware of some wrong grammars. But I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows a brief introduction of how great is the impact, his idol's music is to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoho, this is the first chap. I hope I have the inspiration to update such.

"ANOTHER RELEASE OF 'MOONLIGHT BITS'! YAM'S MUSIC IS REALLY ROCKING!!!"

"Heh, of course he is. He's a great artist after all," a tall guy with blonde hair and a wears a pair of glasses whispered then passed by a shelf filled with albums that are identical to each other. He picks one of them then proceed to the counter.

He then goes to a nearby café and gets his player. He puts the cd he just bought in it then immersed himself in it's music. He's just quite out there while sipping iced coffee.

This guy is Tsukishima Kei. A normal college student, major in Biology. Obvious from his actions, he is indeed a great fan of YAMS. 

YAMS who makes his own original music created a huge impact in the world of internet. He got millions of views and thousands of likes in youtube where he first posted them. After that, a recording studio noticed his talents and made him released an album which sells lots. And here is one of them who immediately listens one of his albums after he just bought them.

Tsukishima learned about him when he asked his brother, Akiteru what good song he could recommend. Akiteru showed his brother a video then after listening just one song, he instantly fell in love with it. He searched for his other songs then downloaded it. Whenever Tsukishima listens in one of them, he feels like he's in another world, a world where he is free and can do anything. A world he wanted. That's what his feelings for them. It's like he's over reacting but that's just that how he really feels. 

Just like now.

He is submerged into his own little world with YAMS's music. 

He looks calm and free of worries even though he has an exam next week.

Well let's say, that's just the amazing power of music. 

No, no that's wrong.

The amazing power of YAMS's music because his songs are the only ones that can make Tsukishima like this.

After he finished three songs from the album, he stopped the player then goes out of the café. It's a bright day and it seems no sign of rain coming by.

"Yo Tsukishima! Good morning," a bald guy with a funny smile called him. 

"Oh Tanaka, good morning too," Tsukishima greeted him back then grinned, "Hmmm may I guess, you wanted to copy notes aren't you?"

Tanaka freezes. Well it's natural. It's rare to see someone who can easily read your actions.

"Ohoho, I guessed I'm right. But why so? I think it's impossible to have such blank notes if you only listen to the teacher," he said with a teasing smile. Tsukishima may be a fanboy of a certain music artist but you can't deny the fact that he's good at teasing people.

"I knew that but I can't help it. I stayed really late at my part time job because of some emergency. Then when I came to class, I didn't realized that I'm already sleeping. Please Tsukishima, you are my only savior! I can't contact the others because they are too busy," Tanaka pleaded and you can see at his face that he's panicking.

Tsukishima placed a teasing smile. No wonder, he IS a sadist. 

"Guess can't be helped. Maybe I'll let you copy but in ONE CONDITION."

Tanaka's eyes brightened then replied immediately "Thank you Tsukishima! I'm so glad to have a friend like you so what is the condition you are saying?"

Tsukishima grinned and replied "I'm quite hungry cause I only drank iced coffee. Can't be helped because I spent most of it for YAMS's album. Well he is worth spending for. So now, treat me the special supreme steak of Akiyoshi Steak House then I'll let you copy my notes."

"But that costs 2,500 yen!"

"So say goodbye to your grades, then hahahaha," Tsukishima acted he is going to leave Tanaka when Tanaka called him. 

"Fine, I'll treat you but make sure your notes are complete or I'll beat you up!" 

"Don't worry, I'll reassure you that they are complete. I'm not a certain sleepyhead out there who didn't have a chance to copy sir's lectures," Tsukishima grinned. Oh boy, just look how he enjoys teasing people. Well that's youth for you.

"Why you--" then Tanaka chased Tsukishima off but he just happily skipped until they came to the steak house and ordered Tsukishima's steak based on their deal. Poor Tanaka, he needed to spend some of his savings in order to save his grades. 

This guy who he made a deal with is Tanaka Ryunosuke. He is one of his friends. He is quite quirky but he is a good person. He is cheerful,loud, friendly and made lots of friends in the university. He supports himself by doing part time jobs since he didn't wanted his parents to be bothered. Main reason why he was sleep-deprived at that time and made a deal with Tsukishima for his notes.

While they are eating, Tsukishima placed once again his music player and continued where he stopped. Tanaka just looked at him and smiled. 

"At least he found a way for him to feel relaxed" Tanaka said in his mind.

YAMS's music really is dear to Tsukishima. It holds a lot of meaning in his heart. The melody, the rhythm, the beat, the lyrics, he appreciates each of them. He indeed loves his music. 

~~~~~

"Now then, time to say goodbye and thank you for the notes," Tanaka waved his hand to Tsukishima.

"No probs bro. And thanks for the steak. I'm already full thanks to it" Tsukishima smiled teasingly. 

"And because of it, my wallet drains all of a sudden," he then faced Tsukishima, "I-I'll only say this once so listen carefully! You taught me a lesson today so I'll never ever again sleep in class in order to avoid this misery. That's all!"

"Oops, I somewhat didn't catch it. Would you do me a favor and repeat it?" Tsukishima grinned but he really heard it. You know as a guy who loves to tease. 

"I'm not R-E-A-P-E-T-I-N-G I-T so bye!" he said while not facing Tsukishima and disappeared from his sight.

"A lesson huh? Well that's just accidental. I just wanted to teased him a little hihihi," Tsukishima giggled and while remembering those funny moments he didn't noticed he bumped into a someone and heard some pieces of papers falling into the ground. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm not looking where I was looking," the one he bumped into panicked and started picking the papers then he helped.

"No, I'm the one who must say that. No need to blame yourself. I'm not at myself at that time so I'm sorry," then he saw one of the papers. He is shocked to see what's in the paper. It's a sheet music but not a normal one. 

He looked at the guy. He is quite short, easily flustered, and has some freckles in his face. He faced the guy and the guy looks shocked so he looked away blushing.

"What it is sir? Is there a dirt in my face?"

"Are you perhaps..."

TBC ahue XD


	2. The person who can connect them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this world.  
> And most of them are unexpected.  
> What if you found someone who can connect you and your dreams?
> 
> Will you use that person for your own good or be his friend because that's what your heart desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Sorry that it hasn't updated for some weeks. Kind of busy and not having the right time. So here's the second chap so enjoy <3\.   
> P.S., I hope I'll manage to update cause school's starting in my country hehehe...

"Are you perhaps..." for some unknown reason, the freckled guy trembled when Tsukishima said this, "YAMS's assistant?"

The freckled guy stopped trembling then he looked like he's really relaxed. It's like a bad event is stopped from happening. Just what lies between Tsukishima's words that he felt like that? It's just because the aura surrounding Tsukishima is kind of intimidating? Maybe because Tsukishima is really tall and he is small that made him nervous. Or other reasons?

Then he looked at Tsukishima with full of excitement in his face. He looks like waiting for the day of the field trip. Just what if he looks like an assistant of a famous musician? It is really a big deal? He's just an assistant after all, not YAMS himself. Well that's Tsukishima for you. As a hardcore fan, even though the one in front of him is just an assistant, he looks great in his eyes being able to serve such a great person. Then the freckled guy noticed he's waiting for an answer.

"H-how do you say so?" he finally replied.

Tsukishima showed the musical sheets to him. "Well to be honest, I somewhat has some knowledge about reading notes, thanks to my brother who is playing the guitar. And when I saw and read them, I learn in an instant that this is YAMS' music and..." then he puts a business card in the freckled guy's hand, "This business card belongs to the company where YAMS's working, right? Plus he bags you are carrying has the company logo on it so I assume that maybe you are working for them or....I'm wrong?"

The freckled guy chuckled because after Tsukishima gave his deductions, he then doubted himself. But because of those stuff he said, he's amazed. He only has 3 clues with him, the music sheets, the business card and the bags but he's able to conclude he's a staff and more than that, an assistant. When he saw Tsukishima's worried face(because he thinks he's deductions are a wrong) he finally answers Tsukishima's question.

"You know what, I'm amazed of your sharpness and you are correct. I'm YAMS's assistant but please don't sa--" before he could continue, Tsukishima began shaking his hand nonstop. Well he's a diehard fan after all so even though you are just an assistant, you will look great. 

"I can't believe this! You don't know how made this me so happy. Just meeting his assistant is a rare item. And I Tsukishima Kei, promise that I won't tell this to anyone," then he made a soldier-like pose who swears to the army, "Well as if I gonna tell them about this. This is too great to be told. Well I'm sorry if you are not that lucky as me, hahahaha."

The freckled guy chuckled. Just look how funny Tsukishima is(despite of him being like a sadist). He finds this part of him amusing. "He looks so happy even though he only met YAMS's assistant," he thought. The he startled when Tsukishima called out to him. 

"Uhm, maybe we need some introductions. Okay, I'm Tsukishima Kei, a college student and major in Biology. And as you know, I'm YAMS's no.1 fan, " the freckled guy chuckled when he heard the words 'no.1 fan'. 

"Maybe it's my turn. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, a college student also, major in Business and Management. I work as YAMS's assistant and maybe you will call it as my part time job." 

Then they shook hands as part of their fresh start as friends. You can see Tsukishima's smile while shaking. He can't believe how lucky he can be. He is just a simple fan who cheers his idol from afar then he met someone who has a connection with his idol. More than that, they became friends. But of course, he didn't became friends to use him so he could meet YAM. He became friends with him because he found him easy to talk with and he doesn't know why.

"Oops, I gonna be late. See you some time and goodbye. Thanks for being friends with me," he smiled then disappeared from Tsukishima's sight. 

Then he felt a sudden thump in his heart and noticed that his face is kind of hot. He then shook his head furiously for several times. For what reason he felt that? He himself doesn't knew about it. "But he looks really interesting. I wonder when I could meet him again. He said that he's a college student like me but he didn't say where he's studying. I hope I'll see him again. I want to talk to him with a lot of things," he smiled then drifted his way into his apartment. 

Now for the two of them, they didn't knew that this is just a starting point of their story. Many things will still happen. They just need to wait and let Mr. Fate do the effin job.


	3. When a Normal Lifestyle Turns Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying your everyday life is normal,  
> Well maybe we can a pinch of twist to that lifestyle of yours,  
> It may make your life exciting, shocking, dramatic, tragedic or lots.  
> Still depends of how you'll cope with that twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry if I just updated today. Well first cause of school plus inspiration stopped coming by. So I think maybe this chap will introduce some of the characters and sorts so yeah.

As Tsukishima reaches his apartment, he sets the music player and let YAM's music roamed around the room. He then opens a book and reviews for tomorrow's exams. He shouldn't have a problem when one of his notebooks were borrowed by Tanaka because he aready studied the lesson inside. Usually, an exam student who's studying usually has a groaned expression in his/her face. But it's different at Tsukki's face. It is because he is smiling.

Well a lot of good things happened today. First, he managed to buy one of YAM's albums, then he was treated lunch at a steak house thanks to Tanaka. But the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him is getting to know, one of YAM's assistants. He may be a mere assistant, but he felt that he is closer at meeting is idol. 

But he wonders, when is the time he is going to meet him next time...

After hours of studying the important parts, he now started opening up his television. The atmosphere in the house is really good. YAM's music is filling the room, Tsukishima is eating his favorite junk food while watching his favorite tv show. It may be a medium-sized apartment, but he is happy. Living a simple life sure is nice and he continues to live like that. 

The next morning came and just like what he always do, he fixed himself to be presentable when he comes to the university. When he is going to lock the door, he then saw Kageyama who is going to water the flowers. 

"Uhm do you need some help?" Tsukishima said. He is saying this because Kageyama is a blind man. He can managed to live by himself but sometimes, he needed to be assisted. It is either Tsukishima or Kiyoko, the neighbor next to Kageyama's house is going to do the job.

"Don't worry. I may have done lots of mistakes in the past, but I think I can manage now," he said with a smile on his face. 

"No, no you are definitely not okay. For your information, the one you are watering are not the flowers but the house of our guard dog, Yoshino," Tsukishima said and goes to the spot and started helping Kageyama.

"You don't need to do this. Be-besides, you have classes, right?!" Kageyama said with a flushed expression painted on his face. Now, the sadist button of Tsukishima is now turned on. 

"Oh don't worry about me, I actually managed to get early so there are still lots of time before going to one of my classes," he is actually lying. To be honest, it is only 20 minutes before his first class starts. He is just doing this because he found Kageyama's face right now, amusing, "Also, that shouldn't be saying by a high school graduate who started working right away." 

"The-then use your time at studying. It is important. I heard from Kiyoko-san you h-have a test today, right?! Besides you are doing this, because your button just flipped up," Kageyama's face is getting redder and redder just like a tomato. 

"Ohhhhh and who is the one, behind? Your tomato-like face is cute, huh? I wonder how a blind man who can't see himself at a mirror to be this cute?" Tsukishima grinned and started poking Kageyama's cheek making him more flushed. Of course, based on his actions, he is just playing around. 

"Please refrain from your actions, Tsukishima. You already knew that Kageyama can't fight back because of his condition, right?" It seems Kiyoko heard them and entered the scene. "Another thing, there were only a few minutes before your next class begins, so go right now."

"You are no fun, Kiyoko-san. You just destroyed the mood," Tsukishima said and pulled out his tongue.

"Call me a killjoy but I'm just doing this for you two," then Tsukishima continues going to the university. 

As expected, he is late at his first class. Well, it is his fault because he is messing around first thing in the morning. He is scolded by the professor but still let him to take the exam. He may me late for some minutes but since he is intelligent, he managed to catch up. He is actually one of the first ten who finished the exam. Right now, he is relaxing at the university's cafe. he then opens up his psp to suppress his boredom since it is going to be 3 hours before his next class. 

"Fooling around huh? Already done with your exams?" a man with a small posture suddenly showed in front of him. 

"It's obvious just how obvious how small you are, Nishinoya," he replied while sipping coffee. 

"Why you--DON'T FOOL OTHER PEOPLE'S HEIGHT BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DAMN TALL!!". as you can see, Nishinoya alread popped up his bubble. It is because he is kind of insecure of his height and it seems Tsukishima makes fun of it despite knowing about it already. 

"Oi, Nishinoya, please calm down. Even though only few people are here, people are still people," a man with great stature said while holding Nishinoya's arms. He may look like someone who belongs to the yakuza, but he is indeed soft inside. 

"Thanks for the help, Asahi-san. It looks like I'll be eaten alive if you didn't hold him up," Tsukishima said and pulled off a sly smile then proceeds to the door "Well I'll be going now. Now is a good time fooling around before class starts because you know, this kind of boredom is extreme."

On the streets, you can see a Tsukishima Kei going to different shops to see what kind of stuff he will buy next. He visited a shop for clothes where he looked what kind of clothes fitted for the season and on trend. He also had gone to a hardware shop to see if he may need something like that in his apartment. He also visited a cake shop where he ordered a cheesecake since he is tempted to buy the dessert. For unknown reason, he got his feet at a store where they sell stuff toys. Well he thinks he might give it a try since he is already in front of the store. Even though Tsukishima is a college student, he still likes cute things just like this. you can see a smile on his face while looking at a bear in his hands. 

"Hmm you look like you are going to be a great bro of mine. Maybe I'll give it a try to save up some money so that I can buy you," Tsukishima smiled and looks so dedicated to buy the bear. 

This is what Tsukishima usually do. Just a normal lifestyle. He tends to avoid complicated stuff as much as possible because it may bring trouble to him. Some said it is boring, that he should do something exciting in his life but he still remains to live the simple lifestyle. 

Well, they say unexpected things tend to happen whenever you least expected them. 

Right now, Tsukishima is seeing someone he didn't expect he will see at a stuff toy store. He thinks he is dreaming that such thing will happen all of a sudden. He thought this kind of event will take for a while, even a year is possiblen seeing how many people in this city, lives. 

That is Yamaguchi Tadashi.

He then rushes where Yamaguchi is before he will have gone somewhere. This is a rare chance he should not let to slip out. He is bumping to some people but he still continues to trace his path. When he is finally near, he grabbed Yamaguchi's hand before he will have gone to somewhere.

"Yamaguchi, is that you? It's me, Tsukishima Kei, did you remember? We met yesterday and helped you, right?" Tsukishima finally managed to say after being so excited. 

When Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima's voice, he hides his face and started to pretend that he is not the one he is looking for even though it is too obvious "H-huh? I wonder who is that person? Did you probably mistaken me as your friend?

"Stop fooling around Yamaguchi please. You know, I'm so happy I finally got the chance to meet you. Did you know, I actually didn't expect to see you right away the day after tomorrow," Tsukishima said and release Yamaguchi's arm so that the pressure will lessened around him, "Also sorry. It seems I startled you. I-I'm just so happy that I didn't control myself."

"Alright, I give up. I am Yamaguchi. Also I'm just a friend, alright plus only a mere assistant of your idol" Yamaguchi said while slapping slightly Tsukishima's arm. 

"But you are MY FRIEND. Also I don't care even though you are like that. Well that is one of the reasons though b-but, I became friends with you mostly because I found you interesting. That's why so don't say 'just' because it is a big deal for me. And since the only one I knew about you is your name, I thought years are going to past by in order to meet you once more," Tsukishima replied with a straight face. This made Yamaguchi's face reddened all of a sudden. Well that is kind of a great announcement for someone you call a 'friend' but he felt happy. 

"Really? And that is too much for a friend did you know that? Well I'm happy also and nice to meet you once more," Yamaguchi said as he reaches his hand to shake hands with Tsukishima. 

"Uhm, could you possibly please give me your number and the university you belong to. You know, I wonder when is the next time this might happen and also I'll give you mine too," Tsukishima requested while his ear is reddening. 

"Of course, wait a bit. Being ready, huh?" Yamaguchi answered and pulled out a piece of paper and a ballpen. He then writes something and gives it to Tsukishima "Here it is. The number and university where I belong to."

"Ooooh, thank you very much and your university is quite near. Maybe that's why you are strolling around this shop," you can see Tsukishima's eyes twinkle as they look upon a piece of paper.

"Your welcome and I need to go now. My next class is starting and I hope we can meet up again once more," Yamaguchi waves his hand as a sign of goodbye and pulled of that beautiful smile. 

"Bye bye, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said and that 'thump' once more occurred. Well he doesn't care about it anymore. He is just too happy that he got something from his new friend of his. Well this is just a starting point of their friendship.

On the other hand...

"Yamaguchi, you are back," an orange-haired boy approaches him with a great smile on his face. 

"Shall we discuss about the music I made that you are going to sing for the next album, Hinata?" Yamaguchi said as he shows pieces of paper to the boy.


End file.
